One Angel in The Darkness
by Night Ladies
Summary: Toda mujer sueña con ser un ángel para los hombres de su vida, su padre al nacer, su primer novio y aquel que compartirá el resto de su vida con ella. Pero, ¿qué pasa si ese ángel cae en la oscuridad? ¿Podrá algún día salir de ella? ¿Quién podrá salvarla?


Bajé mi arma y entré en la habitación, me acerqué al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, sosteniendo la herida con ambas manos, la boca abierta y sangre saliendo a grandes cantidades. Era una imagen asquerosa, pero me hacía sentir un poco mejor, solo un poco.

Él abrió sus ojos con pánico e intentó alejarse de mí, pero no lo dejé, acorté las distancias y apunté mi arma justo entre sus cejas.

―No…por favor― imploró ahogándose en su propia sangre.

No le dije nada, solo lo miré y apreté el gatillo. La bala salió disparada del cañón y perforó la piel, el hueso explotando dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y rodaron hacia atrás mientras la sangre salía a borbotones del agujero.

Miré fascinada cómo la sangre escapaba del cuerpo sin vida y se desparramaba por la alfombra, tiñéndola rápidamente de rojo. Hubo un tiempo en que odiaba la sangre, en que su asqueroso olor lograba descomponerme hasta el punto de marearme y desmayarme. Pero ahora me resultaba maravilloso ver ese líquido bañar los muertos de forma artística, el olor impregnado en el ambiente cantando que la muerte había pasado por allí y se había llevado un alma, llevándose un espíritu maligno al infierno, para castigarla…

_Como me habían castigado a mí. _No, no iba a pensar en eso, no me lo tenía permitido, si lo hacía todos los recuerdos volverían y mis sentimientos de desbordarían, tenía que mantener la calma y seguir con el plan.

Aparté la mirada del muerto y guardé mi arma dentro del estuche. Salí del cuarto y caminé hacia las escaleras, no iba a tomar el ascensor, no a sabiendas que tiene cámaras de seguridad. A medida que bajaba las escaleras me iba deshaciendo de mi ropa.

Me quité los guantes marrones de cuero, doblándolos y metiéndolos dentro de mi cartera. Luego me saqué la peluca rubia y solté mi cabello, enterrando mis dedos entre las hebras marrones y lo agité, dejando que cayera libre por mi espalda y hombros. Me detuve en uno de los descansos de la escalera y me saqué las botas negras de tacón, reemplazándolas por unas simples convers negras desgastadas y viejas. Doblé lo más que pude mis botas y las metí dentro del bolso.

Finalmente llegué al primer piso y me dirigí a la puerta trasera, por donde entraban los empleados y pedidos, no iba a arriesgarme a salir por la entrada principal donde todas las cámaras tomarían mi rostro. Abrí la pequeña puerta y el frío aire golpeó mi cara. Cerré la puerta y caminé fuera del estacionamiento, siempre manteniéndome resguardada entre las sombras. Mi auto estaba aparcado a dos cuadras abajo del hotel, abrí la puerta trasera y me metí, comencé a sacarme la ropa.

Metí dentro de mi bolso la polera ajustada negra y los pantalones, saqué mis jeans azul suelto y una camiseta verde oscura. Me vestí rápidamente y me cambié al asiento del conductor, encendí mi auto y prendí la calefacción. Mientras esperaba que el ambiente dentro del auto se calentara, tomé mi móvil y lo encendí, de inmediato saltaron varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todos de la misma persona. Suspirando devolví la llamada.

― ¡¿Dónde estás?― le gritaron apenas atendieron la llamada.

―Voy en camino―dijo simplemente y cortó la llamada.

Descansé la cabeza en el asiento, cerré mis ojos y suspiré con fuerza. A mi mente vino la imagen del hombre que había matado, su expresión asustada, viéndose indefenso en el suelo, imposibilitado a poder defenderse, implorando.

―_No…por favor― gemí desesperada._

_Mis ojos eran los únicos que podían moverse, mi cuerpo estaba quieto, no podía moverlo así quisiera, me sentía pesada y vulnerable… Había muchos pares de ojos mirándome, demasiadas manos tocándome. Solo conocía a uno de todos los que había._

― _¿Por qué…me….haces esto?― le pregunté._

_Él no me respondió, solo me miró y sonrió con burla._

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, y golpeé con fuerza el volante. Quería gritar, arrancarme los pelos, salir encontrarlos y matarlos a todos.

Sentimientos de venganza y rencor se mezclaban en mi pecho, me estaban volviendo loca. Nuevamente la imagen del tipo muerto en el suelo vino a mi mente y esta vez la imagen me causó nauseas.

Abrí la puerta del auto y salí bruscamente, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando en el asfalto.

Ellos no habían tenido compasión de mí, yo tampoco iba a tenerla con ellos.


End file.
